Mount Sinai intends to continue its vigorous participation in activities of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. We will commit intellectual and patient resources to research in leukemia, lymphomas, breast cancer, respiratory cancers, gastrointestinal cancer, prostate cancer, transplantation and companion studies. These clinical undertakings involve psycho-oncology, pathology, cytogenetics, immunology and epidemiology. Various members of the Mount Sinai faculty serve as Study Chairs, and bring some of their pilot observations to Group consideration. Our efforts are particularly focused on breast cancer, myelodysplastic syndrome and innovations in chemotherapy. The objectives of the Group are to discover and validate effective treatments for the cure and long term palliation of cancer. Mount Sinai is wholeheartedly committed to these objectives and will devote energy to make the most effective studies available to the Group for research purposes. We will participate in single and multi-disciplinary trials, Phase I, II, III and will contribute specimens to the Group's correlative science studies. We will conduct scientific inquiries on Group specimens. Mount Sinai will coordinate the studies of Cooperative Group Outreach Program (CGOP) participants, and serve as a research base for Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) institutions. With these associated investigators in 12 affiliated institutions, Mount Sinai plans to participate in all Group activities.